Un mar de sentimientos
by DamlichVerloren
Summary: AAML. Hace mucho tiempo que Misty partió a ciudad celeste para hacerse cargo del gimnasio...no te gustaria un reencuentro Ash? Que pasa cuando las palabras no te bastan para expresar lo que sientes? LIME CAP 6! R
1. Reencuentro

"dialogos"

pensamientos

(N/A: notas de la linda autora n.n)

Antes que nada quiero informarles que este es mi primer fict , así que si les parece deficiente por favor piedad!

ya entendí, guion esta prohibido, asi que lo corregi, este capítulo tal vez no les guste mucho, ya que no tiene ninguna esena comprometedora, pero bueno, ojala que aún asi lo lean y lo sigan

bueno, ahora los dejo leer...

R & R

Un mar de sentimientos

**Capítulo 1:**

**Reencuentro**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de pokémon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, si me pertenecieran, May no existiría ��...

"AAAAAAAAASH!"

"uh?"

"Apresúrate o perderemos el barco"- dijo un apurado Brock

"jeje, es cierto, lo había olvidado – a que ciudad me estará llevando " pensaba Ash confundido

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Misty partió a ciudad celeste para encargarse del gimnasio y de que Ash empezó su nuevo viaje junto con May, al cual después se unieron Max y Brock.

Ash ahora tenía 16 años y hace un año que estaba viajando solo con Brock, ya que Max y May habían tenido que regresar a Ciudad Petalburgo por ordenes de su padre.

"Hacia donde nos dirigimos Brock?"

"Es una sorpresa"

Ash había cambiado en estos últimos años. Estaba bastante alto y sus músculos se habían desarrollado gracias al entrenamiento, pero sus ojos eran los mismos ojos sinceros y tiernos de siempre.

Mientras Ash miraba el mar, sintiendo como la brisa le acariciaba el rostro, Brock pensaba en el reencuentro

"Estimados pasajeros, estamos a cinco minutos de llegar Ciudad Celeste, por favor alistarse para arribar"- se escucho decir a una voz que salía de la nada

Ash al escuchar el nombre de su destino, solo se dispuso a mirar a Brock con una expresión de Furia y terror, a lo que Brock solo pudo responder con una nerviosa sonrisa, siendo consiente del sermón que se venía...

"...QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!"

"Cálmate Ash, es solo..."

"QUE ME CALME...QUE ME CALME...COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ME ESTAS FORZANDO A HACER ALGO QUE NO QUIERO, QUE NO PUEDO HACER!...LO QUE ESTOY INTENTANDO HACER DESDE QUE PARTIÓ ES SACÁRMELA DE LA CABEZA, Y TU..."-dijo Ash, tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había gritado

"Pika pika chuuu (te delataste ash)"

ahora que digo, me descubrirá si no pienso en algo .pensaba Ash inquieto

"Ah, así que eso era..."

Si Brock, desde que partió no ha podido olvidar a togepi

" (caida al estilo anime)aaaaayyyyyy...bueno, ya entendí tu indirecta, hagamos como que nada pasó..."- dijo Brock, tratando de evitar problemas

Derrepente el barco se detuvo

"hemos llegado, por favor evacuen la nave"- dijo la misma voz de hace unos minutos

Ash y Brock salieron del barco, y al salir vieron algo de lo que no estaban seguros: Una pelirroja ojiverde estaba conversando (o discutiendo?) con un chico de más o menos su edad

"será..."

"No creo..."

"Piénsalo Ash, cuantas chicas pueden coincidir exactamente con las caracteristicas de Misty?"

"No lo sé, tendría que verla de cerca..."

Ash dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella, pero no se dio cuenta de que había una cascara de banana tirada, así que, para su mala suerte, la piso y tropezó, cayendo sobre el cargamento importado (cajas grandes), derrumbándolo y quedando bajo este casi inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, se encontró con un par de hermosos ojos verde, a los cuales quedó mirando atónito, ignorando los "te encuentras bien" que la chica perteneciente a estos formulaba.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de su estado (bajo cientos de cajas) se paro y solo después de haberlo hecho se percato de que se encontraba frente a una bella pelirroja con cabello suelto el cual le llegaba a media espalda, quien lo estaba mirando con esos ojos los cuales Ash reconocería entre miles.

"M...Misty?"- pregunto un doudoso Ash

"¿uh? Si, asi me llamo"- respondió la ojiverde, algo confundida

"Misty Waterflower? "(N/A: no se sabe si el apellido de Misty es Williams o Waterflower, pero en este caso le pondré Waterflower)

"Si...disculpa, pero...nos conocemos?"

"Que acaso no te acuerdas de mi?"

Misty quedó mirando a Ash a los ojos por un momento, logrando así adivinar que la persona que tenía en frente era nada menos que...

"...Ash?"- preguntó algo insegura la pelirroja, reaccionando y esbozando media sonrisa

"ese es mi nombre"

Misty lo abrazó fuertemente, y aunque Ash estaba extrañado con la reacción de la chica, le correspondió el gesto con el mismo cariño.

"Enserio eres tu Ash?...quiero decir...estas tan...(N/A: guapo, musculoso,bueno? �� mejor me callo) cambiado..."

"ese fue un cumplido?"

"Tampoco te emociones (N/A: �� la mato)...y díganme, donde se van a hospedar?"

"en el centro pokemon, supongo"

"Porque no se quedan en el gimnasio, hay suficientes habitaciones y mis hermanas estarían encanta..."

"Tus hermanas o -dijo brock con cara de estupido, interrumpiedo- Violeta, Lily y Daisy, la mezcla perfecta de belleza, dulzura y encanto...Misty, aceptamos tu propuesta"

"no cambia, verdad?"-dijo Misty en un susurro

"no, y esto no es nada, ahora esta el doble de enamorado que antes de las enfermeras Joy y oficiales Jenny" dijo Ash imitando el gesto de su amiga

"ya me lo imagino...pero bueno, que hacemos aquí, deben de estar hambrientos, o me equivoco?"

"tal vez tengas razón "- dijo el joven pueblerino escuchando su estómago rugir

"pikachu pika ( quiero mi botella de ketchup)"

"Bueno, y que hacemos aquí, vamos a comer" dijo Ash impaciente (N/A: que acaso no piensa en otra cosa? ��)

"Bueno, vamos"

Continuara...

Antes que nada, gracias por leer este fanfiction, como ya les dije, este es el primero que escribo. Por favor dejen reviews y háganme saber sus opiniones.

Reviews si?


	2. un beso¿y algo más?

Hola. Aquí les vengo con el capitulo 2 de "un mar de sentimientos". Por ahora tal vez no les parezca tan bueno, pero ojalá que mientras vayan leyendo también les empiece a gustar.

Ahora no los retraso más y los dejo con el fict:

diálogos

pensamientos-

(N/A: notas de la linda autora n.n)

Disclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece... pero Dylan si es mi creación

R&R

Un mar de sentimientos Capitulo 2: Un beso...¿y algo más? 

"Bueno, vamos"

"no tan rápido" -dijo un chico que no pasaba de los17

"quien rayos eres tu?"

"Que quieres ahora Dylan?"- dijo Misty con un dejo de molestia

"Que acaso no puedo pasar tiempo con mi enamorada? Y ustedes son..."

"mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy un entrenador pokemon de pueblo paleta!"

y yo soy Brock

"oh, ya veo, y supongo q ustedes son amigos de Mist"

"pues si, y quien te ha dicho que puedes llamarme Mist? Yo no soy nada tuyo, y menos tu enamorada" –dijo Misty con un enfado bastante notable

"Eso se arregla muy fácil"- dijo el ojiverde

"..."

"quieres ser mi enamorada?"

"�¿QUÉ! estas loco!" -gritó Misty

"Porque? Acaso tengo que estar loco solo por preguntarle a la chica más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra si quiere estar conmigo? Más bien sería un idiota el que no te lo dijera"

Ash se molestó por la afirmación de Dylan, ya que, había que aceptarlo, había sido demasiado cobarde para decirle a Misty lo que sentía

"Bueno, yo..." –dijo Misty sin saber como escapar de este molesto chico

"estoy esperando tu respuesta..."

"no"- dijo Misty tratando de ponerle fin al asunto

"soy demasiado terco como para darme por vencido con un simple no" –dijo Dylan, rehusándose a aceptar la respuesta de la chica

"Déjame en paz!" -dijo Misty llegando al borde de su desesperación

"Si me das una buena razón para hacerlo, lo haré"

"No puedo ser tu enamorada porque...ehh...este...porque ya tengo enamorado, si, eso es!" – dijo Misty sin siquiera saber como saldría de esta

"Pues que raro que teniéndolo yo nunca lo haya visto o.ô" – dijo el ojiverde sin creerle una sola palabra a la pelirroja

"bueno...este...yo...lo que pasa...es que...él acaba de llegar, aja! -ay no, ahora que hago-"

Ash y Brock la miraron extrañados...Misty tenia novio?

"nosotros estamos saliendo desde hace un año, verdad Ash?" -dijo la pelirroja jalando a Ash y seguidamente dándole un codazo en las costillas

"Ouch...eh...así es, desde hace un año n.un"

"o.ô no que eran amigos?"- dijo un incrédulo Dylan

"no, no, yo estaba generalizando, ya que Brock si es mi amigo, verás, nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, en..."

"no me interesa su historia de infancia, yo lo que quiero son pruebas, como se yo que todo esto no es una farsa para librarse de mi, eh?"

"bueno...eh...nosotros" –dijo el dúo dinámico sin saber que hacer ahora, ese chico si que era molesto

"Estoy esperando..."(N/A: que chico para más cargoso U.U)

"ush! ya me llegaste! en primer lugar no tengo porque darte ex..."

Misty no pudo seguir hablando, ya que su sed estaba siendo saciada por aquellos labios que por tanto tiempo había deseado, y que ahora tenía a su completa disposición. Empezó como un inocente pico, pero poco a poco se había ido intensificando hasta tal punto en que la boca de uno se convirtió en una cárcel para la lengua del otro, olvidándose del mundo y sintiendo que solo eran ellos dos y nadie más. Entretanto, Misty, dejándose llevar por el momento, rodeó el cuello de Ash con sus brazos, acercándolo más hacia ella, lo cual este correspondió rodeando su cintura con los suyos. Ya llevaban varios minutos cuando Dylan, estupefacto por el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar al igual que Brock, interrumpió:

"ya veo...adiós..."

Pero Misty nisiquiera se había percatado de que Dylan le estaba hablando, solo había algo en su mente: Ash.

Cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de que Dylan se había ido, se separaron con algo de frustración.

"Porque lo hiciste, Ash?" –dijo Misty con una visible confusión

"Porque si no lo hacia ese idiota no te iba a dejar en paz..." –dijo Ash intentando excusarse

"Oh, ya veo" –dijo la pelirroja con un dejo de desilusión-"...bueno chicos, vamos al gimnasio"

Al llegar al gimnasio

"Violeta...Lily...Daisy...su Brocky ya esta aquí..."

"Misty, ya llegaste, y veo que has traído a tu novio y su amiguito" –dijo una burlona Violeta

"el no es mi novio!" –dijo Misty con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos- "mis AMIGOS se quedarán en el gimnasio mientras permanezcan en ciudad celeste"

"si, como sea" –dijo una incrédula Lily saliendo del cuarto junto con sus dos hermanas

"un momento...a donde van?"

"a preparar el siguiente espectáculo" –dijo Lily

"si, además tenemos que dejar a los "AMIGOS" en paz, deben tener mucho de que...ejem...hablar..." –dijo Daisy con una sonrisa pícara

"oigan...que hay de mi?...creo que mejor las acompaño, después de todo, ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar, y creo que pikachu también quiere venir conmigo" –dijo Brock cargando y llevandose al pokemon

"pipikachupi!" –grito pikachu intentando sin exito liberase del agarre de Brock

"esperen chicas...su Brocky va en camino..."

Entonces Ash y Misty se quedaron solos

"Eh...este...quieres algo de tomar?"- pregunto Misty intentando salir del incomodo silencio que los invadía

"este...si...porque no..."-respondió el trigueño pueblerino

Y nuevamente los invadió ese molesto silencio

Misty, intentando acabar con este, se empezó a dirigir a la cocina, pero una mano en su brazo derecho la detuvo

"Misty..."

"Dime Ash"

"te puedo decir algo pero no te molestas?"

"Depende de lo que me preguntes..."

"este...yo...es que...besas bien..." –dijo Ash poniéndose a pensar seguidamentequien dijo eso, ya se que fui yo, pero fue en contra de mi voluntad, porque tenia que salir mi lado sincero y atrevido justo ahora?-

"eres un tonto, Ash..."-dijo misty furiosamente ruborisada

Ash solo atino a sonreir, ya que sabia que lo que Misty le dijo fue "gracias", pero en su idioma.

Derrepente sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron mirando fijamente¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? No sabian ni les importaba, lo único que ellos querian era contemplar los ojos del otro y perderse en el tiempo. Intentaban romper el contacto visual, pero estaban como hechizados, por más que lo intentaban, no lo lograron. Después de un largo rato Ash empezó a acercarse lentamente y empezó a aproximar su rostro al de Misty. Ella correspondio a esto acercandose aún más, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, pero entonces...

"Dios mio, hermanita, te dejamos sola cinco minutos con tu...ejem... "AMIGO" y mira como los encontramos...jeje..." –dijo una burlona Daisy

"Bueno...este...eh...nosotros...nosotros sólo estabamos..."- dijeron Ash y Misty al unisono, intentando salir de esta

"Está bien, no tienen porque darnos explicaciones de lo que hacen" –dijo Lily aguantando la risa

"Asi es, ustedes pueden intercambiar saliba cuando quieran" –dijo Daisy, provocando un gran sonrojo por parte de ambos

"Bueno, que hacemos aquí, vamos a comer!" –dijo Brock terminando asi con esa incomoda atmosfera

Y asi, todos se dirigieron al comedor

Continuará...

Si han leido hasta aquí, deben de estar locos, que les parece mi fict?malo? estoy con ustedes, bueno?necesitan un psiquiatra urgente!. Bueno, aganmelo saber con sus reviews n.n

La verdad es que adaptarse a los personajes de Ash y Misty es algo dificil, ya que los 2 tienen un carácter muy voluble, pero winu!

Hasta ahora solo hay hasta aquí.

Bueno, quiero agradecer a:

_**Advertencia: **algunos pensarán que estoy loca o algo por el estilo por agradecerle a personas cuyo review no aparece en la lista, pero la verdad es que si me han escrito uno las otras veces que publique este fict, lo malo es que me lo borraron, y asi me paso como 3 veces hasta que me di cuenta de que guion estaba prohibidoT.T, asi que si ven agradecimientos a personas cuyos reviews no aparecen ya saben porque lo hago n.n_

Bueno, quiero agradecer a:

**Sumi Lys**: gracias por tu review, fue el primero que tuve. Bueno, aquí esta la continuación, ojalá te haya gustado :D

**Ya-chan1**:gracias por leer mi fic, ojala lo sigas hasta el final y que te guste!

**Julian manes**: que bueno que te guste el fic, y bueno, aquí tienes parte de lo que sigue! Muchas gracias por desearme suerte, la necesitare :s. ojala sigas leyendo hasta el fina esta historial!

**PkmMaster**: gracias por tu review y por decirme que no parece que fuera mi primera historia y bueno, aqui está el segundo capitulo.

**MistyShrine**: bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, este capitu tampoco es muy largo, pero es más largo que el anterior, espero que te haya gustado!

Rewiews si?


	3. Confiesa!

hola! aqui les vengo con el tercer capitulo de mi fic! si que me demoré muxo en actualizarlo, pero uds sabn; el cole, las tareas (U.U),los examenes y todas esas cosas me han retrasado un monton.

Winu, al fin y al cabo, aqui esta para que lo lean y si pueden, se den un tiempito para dejar sus opiniones y dudas en un simple review que yo agradeceré muxo!

Ahora no los retraso más

"dialogos"

((pensamientos))

(N/A: notas de la autora n.n)

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pretenece, le pertenece a Satoshi T. (como odio decir eso T.T)

R&R

**Un mar de sentimientos**

Capítulo 3: Confiesa!

Y asi, todos se dirigieron al comedor

Cuando llegaron al comedor todos se sentaron menos Misty, quien fué a buscar los platos para poner la mesa. Habia estado actuando muy extraño desde que resgresó del muelle.

Cuando ya todos estaban comiendo muy a gusto vieron algo imposible de creer.

"Que pasa Ash? No has probado bocado y eso no es normal en ti..." dijo Violet visiblemente confundida.

"Ella tiene razón, Ash, cada vez que te ponen un plato con comida en frente parece que te fueras a indigestar al comer"- apoyo Brock

"Bueno...es que la verdad...no tengo hambre..."-declaró Ash con pocos animos

"¡QUEEEEEE!"- todos (hasta la autora) miraban con cara de desbordante asombro a Ash, aún sin poder creer lo que habia dicho el joven entrenador momentos antes (N/A:este debe ser el apocalipsis! ASH NO TIENE HAMBRE!)

"Regreso más tarde"- dijo el chico levantandose de la mesa y dirigiendose a la puerta.

No volvieron a ver al joven entrenador en toda la tarde

Despues de una horas llego la noche, y Ash regresó al gimnasio.

Subió las escaleras y fue directo a la habitacion que le habian asignado junto a Brock. Al llegar lo primero que vió fue a pikachu durmiendo sobre una cama, y ya que escucho el sonido de las gotas cayendo al suelo, supuso que Brock se estaba duchando.

Al abrirse la puerta, aparecieron las facciones de su compañero, cubierto por una bata blanca.

"Ash..."

"Ash"- dijo el moreno comenzando a desesperarse

"AAAAAAAAAASH"- grito Brock perdiendo la paciencia

"Eh? que? que pasa? donde esta el equipo rocket?...¬¬ ah, eres tu Brock, que pasa?

"Ultimamente estas muy callado, desde que llegamos a ciudad celeste, después de conocer a ese tipo...como se llamaba? Dylan, para serte exacto, que sucede?

"No lo se Brock, no lo sé, una parte de mi esta feliz de volver a ver a Misty...y a sus hermanas...-añadio al ver la cara pícara que habia puesto su amigo- aunque otra se siente nostalgica y triste al saber que ya no somos unos niños como lo éramos cuando empezamos nuestro viaje pokemon, y la otra ultima se siente...((molesta y avergonzada con sigo misma por pensar en cosas como las que pienso cuando la veo, ya que ya no pienso en como sería probar sus labios , sino que me vienen a la mente cosas que no debería siquiera imaginarmepor respeto a mi mente sana ya no tan sana))- pensó algo avergonzado, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rojo, el cual Brock noto con mucha facilidad por su intensidad, aunque decidió no decir nada

"se siente..."- interrogó Brock

"...no, olvidalo"

"a la orden!...bueno...a dormir, estoy muerto..."

"...que acaso no me vas a dar un consejo?"- dijo Ash casi desesperado, ya que en realidad necesitaba uno

"Lo haría, pero estoy muy cansado, conversaremos mañana, buenas noches"

"...buenas noches Brock...¬¬ y gracias por nada..."

"oye, escuché eso...bien, entonces quieres que te de consejo...veamos, si me lo preguntas, a mi me parece que tu estas confundido..."

"wow, que asombroso descubrimiento, no podrias ser más ingenioso?" dijo Ash sarcásticamente

"oye, dejame terminar!...como te iba diciendo...me parece que estas confundido. En primer lugar, según he podido notar, la confusión empezó cuando la viste en el muelle, el verla tan cambiada te hizo ver que ya no eran niños, y que las cosas ya no hiban a poder ser como antes. Después tu confusión se incremento con el beso.."

Ash se sonrojó al escuchar la palabra beso, aún le costaba asimilar lo que habia ocurrido en la tarde de ese día.

"Y finalmente, lo que ocurrió en la cocina..."

"Un momento, nosotros solo..."

Y no me digas que estaban contando las pecas que tenía el otro, porque está muy claro lo que estaban apunto de hacer, o lo que ya habían hecho...ejem ejem...bueno, ahora si buenas noches"- dijo el criador guiñandole un ojo (N/A¿como? no me pregunten, no lo sé, jeje n.nU, creo que es otra pregunta para mi larga lista) justo antes de echarse y cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que si no daba por terminada la discusión se hiban a avecinar una serie de pretextos por parte de Ash

Después de un rato no se escuchaba otro sonido más que los ronquidos de Brock. Ash, al no poder dormir, bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Al llegar cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuanta de que no estaba solo. Una chica de cabello rubio estaba sentada en la mesa con un vaso con agua entre las manos.

"tampoco puedes dormir?"

"no, tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar"

"ah"

"Asi que...te gusta mi hermana..."

"A mi? gustarme una waterflower? naaahhh, estas alucinando"- dijo el entrenador como quien no quiere la cosa

"Ash, no te hagas el estupido, se nota a kilómetros que te gusta Misty...confiesa!"

"...este...a mi?..este...eh...en serio se nota mucho?"- preguntó Ash resignandose...definitivamente no era bueno mintiendo

"naaahh, solo yo me dí cuenta porque soy la más inteligente de la familia...ush, por que te miento? todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta...es que eres taaaan obvio!cualquiera toma unas cuantas clases de actuación! jaja...

"...mmm...no entendiste el chiste ¬¬...pero bueno, olvidalo...retomando el tema...como no darnos cuenta si te has estado comportando super extraño desde el beso que se dieron en la tarde..."

"C-COMO SABES DEL BESO!"- dijo Ash casi gritando

"ssshhhh...callate o vas a despertar a toda la ciudad"

"bueno, esta bien, pero...como sabes lo del beso?"

"muy fácil...Nos lo dijo Brock..."

"Ush...juro que mañana no habrá más Brocky"

"No!es decir, no, no es necesario, además, si él no nos lo decía igual nos hibamos a dar cuenta..."

"A que te refieres?"

"Por Misty, todo el día ha estado encerrada en su cuarto, o sino sentada al brode de la piscina, tocandose los labios con la yema de los dedos y...sonriendo, hace mucho que ella no sonreia asi, es un sonrisa soñadora, de las que no tenía desde que la hicimos venir para hacerse cargo del gimnasio, por el contrario, hablaba muy poco, y si lo hacía era para discutir con nosotras, hace mucho que no la veíamos sonreír...

"mmm...ya veo"- dijo Ash casi sonriendo, pero se dió cuanta justo a tiempo como para contenerse- "Oye, Daisy, solo una pregunta más"

"Dime"

"por que ya no le dicen 'feita', eh?"- dijo Ash sirviendose agua en un vaso

"Acaso le encuentras algo de fea?"

Ash solo se ruborizo ferozmente, lo cual parece que era lo que Daisy buscaba, ya que lo unico que hizo fue decirle: "Eso responde a tu pregunta"

"mmm... esta charla nocturna ha estado muy entretenida y todo lo que quieras, pero francamente, ya me dió sueño, asi que buenas noches y hasta mañana.."- dijo el chico ketchum bostezando

"hasta mañana Ash, y que sueñes con Misty , jeje n.n- dijo una burlona Daisy

"Buenas noches ù.ú"- respondió él algo molesto, no podía negar la realidad, le gustaba Misty, pero igualmente le incomodaba que se lo estén echando en cara, eso resultaba ser muy molesto, y peor aún en personas orgullosas como lo solía ser cierto entrenador

"Hey! y tu vaso de agua?

"ya no tengo sed"

"Bueno, si ya no quieres...(murmurando) más para mi..."

Continuará...

al fin terminé el tercer capítulo! que emocion!T.T

disculpen si ha fallas ortográficas es que mi word no tiene para ver si las palabras están mal escritas, jeje n.nU

bueno, este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Jimena, que me ha ayudado a hacer este fic, y me animó a publicarlo! feliz cumple amigüita! quería publicar este cap. para tu cumple, pero tenía que estudiar para los exámenes pesh! hoy felizmente me pude dar una escapadita y terminé de tipearlo, jeje, espero que te guste px amia!

Ahora los reviews, seeee!

quiero agradecer a:

**Sumy Lys: **que bueno que te haya gustado este capítulo y la parte del beso! la verdad me fue un poco dificil sentirme satisfecha, ya que cada vez que leía esa parte no terminaba de gustarme, asi que la tuve que rehacer al menos 3 veces, jeje, pero bueno, aqui está el siguiente cap. ojala sigas con este fic hasta el final!

**julian manes: **bueno, yo tambien lamento la interrupción, pero no podía dejar que pasara! jeje, después entenderás porque, y si, poco a poco ellos irán descubriendo lo que sienten!

**paulygranger: **asi que es el primer fic de pokemon que lees? bueno, en ese caso, gracias por escoger el mio n.n, ojala que lo sigas!

Bueno, todos se llevaran una pequeña sorpresa el proximo cap. y cualquier duda, opinion, queja, demanda, elogio (jeje n.n) o insultos (:S) , simplemente dejenmelo en un review !

dejar reviews es gratis!

solo deben hacer clic en el botoncito que dice "go", al costado de "submit review"! n.n**  
**


	4. Cobarde

Hola a todos! He regresado con un nuevo capitulo! Bueno, ahora si que me demoré demasiado u.uU...casi 5 meses! O.O wow! Winu! Gracias a Dios ya lo tengo aquí, y ojalá q les guste!

"Diálogos"

((pensamientos))

(N/A: Notas de la autora n.n!)

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece...aún...

R&R

**Un mar de sentimientos**

Capitulo 4: cobarde

Los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por entre las nubes e inundaron ciudad celeste, despertando así a un joven entrenador que reposaba sobre una cama en el gimnasio de la ciudad. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró la hora en el reloj. Eran las 6:00 a.m. Sólo había dormido 1 hora y media...igualmente...no tenía sueño...quien estaría pensando en el sueño cuando lo único que invade tu cabeza es el bello rostro de una pelirroja? Bueno, ese era el caso de Ash.

Después de quedarse en la cama, dándose cuenta de lo interesante que podía ser el techo, se levantó y se puso su acostumbrado vestuario, solo que esta vez no se puso el chaleco. Era un día muy caluroso, y más aún con los nervios que Ash sentía al pensar en la decisión que había tomado: Le iba a decir a Misty la verdad, aunque ella no le correspondiera, por lo menos se libraría de esos pensamientos que se apoderaban de su mente y no lo dejaban en paz ni por un segundo.

Bien, ya había tomado la decisión, el problema ahora era como decírselo.

"Misty, verás...hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora me he dado cuenta...ush! esto no funcionará, tengo que probar con algo mejor que "te amo más que a la vida misma" ay! Ahora que hago! Como se lo digo!...'Misty, tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mi...'"

"Mmmm...es bueno, pero tal vez no funcione..."

"BROCK! QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ!"

"Buenos días también, yo también dormí bien Ash..."

"QUE HACES AQUÍ"- dijo Ash rojo de cólera y de vergüenza

"Mmm...hasta donde yo sé, duermo aquí, y vine trayendo el desayuno, pero ya que veo que tu no quieres...- dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse

"No, Brock, espera!...lo siento...es que...tu sabes, estoy algo...confundido"

"Si Ash, te comprendo, y sabes que creo?"

"Acaso tengo cara de adivino?"

"Vamos Ash, no te pongas así, lo que creo que deberías hacer es ir donde Misty y decírselo todo..."

"Es lo que planeaba hacer... pero es que no se como hacerlo sin parecer un completo idiota..."

"Yo no creo que le parezcas a Misty un idiota, al contrario, creo que debes dejarte llevar y dejar que tu corazón sea el que hable"

"hablas como si fueras un experto en el asunto..."

"Y lo soy...A diferencia tuya yo siempre expreso mis sentimientos hacia todas esas hermosas chicas que...esta bien, me callo"

El entrenador puso una cara de molestia que le hizo entender a Brock que necesitaba estar solo, así que el morocho hizo caso a este gesto retirándose.

Ash se quedo pensando nuevamente...como era posible que después de haber estado despierto toda la noche pensando en lo mismo no le haya encontrado solución alguna más que esa?

Se paró. Era ahora o nunca. Salió del cuarto y atravesó el corredor, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya estaba frente a una puerta color azul marino, en la cual estaba colgado un tentacruel hecho de madera, cuyos tentáculos sostenían el nombre "Misty".

Ash sintió como esas mariposas que lo habían estado fastidiando desde que llegó al gimnasio comenzaron a revolotear nuevamente en su estomago.

"Bien, ya se lo que tengo que decir, así que solo...un momento...que es lo que voy a decir...Eh...Misty...este...yo quería decirte que...decirte que tu...que yo...Misty..."- dijo pensando en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que una pelirroja habia abierto la puerta de su cuarto hace unos segundos

"Dime Ash"

"WAAAAAAAAAA! ...MISTY!"

"Si...me estabas diciendo..."

"Este...Misty...yo quiero...quiero...quiero..."

"Tu quieres..."

"Yo quiero...

"Quieres..."

"...quiero... ir al baño! ((Que estupideces estas diciendo Ash! Dícelo de una vez! Por algo has venido hasta acá))"

"Y ... acaso quieres que te acompañe?"- dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente, arqueando una ceja

"Yo... hasta luego!"- Dijo Ash justo antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sintiendo como se le subían los colores.

Misty echó un suspiro de decepción justo antes de encerrarse nuevamente en su cuarto.

Unos metros de ahí, un entrenador pokemon se reprendía a si mismo por las estupideces que cometió

"((Porque no se lo dije? era el momento perfecto...la situación perfecta...bueno, no exactamente perfecta...pero era una buen momento, y lo eché a perder...que quiero ir al baño? Que estupidez es esa? Pude haberme inventado algo mejor...ahora si debe pensar que soy un perfecto idiota...soy un cobarde! Soy un vil cobarde miedoso, una gallina...esto es mucho más difícil de lo que yo creí, pero tengo que hacerlo, no me lo puedo pasar así toda la vida, se lo tengo que decir, hoy o nunca...bueno, tal vez podría ser mañana...no! tiene que ser hoy!))

Ash estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando unos leves pasos se acercaban y después una figura femenina se posaba a su lado, la cual, tras peinar con una mano su cabellera rubia, dijo:

"Aún no se lo dices, verdad?"

"...Que acaso Brock y tu se han vuelto como esas viejas chismosas que se ponen a conversar en la esquina? Estoy harto de hablen acerca de mí a mis espaldas como si mi opinión no importara, que acaso no puedo tener algo de privacidad!"

"No puedes si es que se trata de la felicidad de mi hermana?"

"La felicidad de tu hermana! Desde cuando les ha importado la felicidad de Misty a ti y a tus hermanas! Si en realidad les importara nunca la hubieran hecho volver a este gimnasio en primer lugar...!"- grito Ash dejando salir toda la ira reprimida desde hace 2 días y la verdad de sus pensamientos de hace 3 años.

A Daisy se le empañaron los ojos, porque si bien Ash tenia razón...ellas no habían sido unas muy buenas hermanas que digamos...siempre estaban criticando a Misty de todo lo que hacia...le daban su colección de muñecas rotas...le decían que era fea, la oveja negra de la familia, y nunca daban buenas referencias de ella, pero... "Sabes Ash? Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez no hemos demostrado el amor que le tenemos a nuestra hermana de una forma convincente, pero después de todo, es nuestra hermana! Y después de todo, la queremos! Y estos años que hemos pasado junto a ella nos hemos dado cuenta de que si se le trata bien puede llegar a ser una persona confiable, dulce y amorosa, y hemos aprendido a ver su parte bella, al igual que tu, lo cual ya no es nada difícil de notar, ya que conforme ha ido creciendo, con ello también su belleza externa"

Ash quedó mudo, en realidad no sabia que decir

"El punto es que, sea como sea, hemos aprendido a querer a Misty, y por eso queremos su bienestar y alegria...asi que dícelo de una vez! No por ti, ni por mi, ni por mis hermanas...sino por Misty..."

"Esta bien...haré un intento...por Misty..."-dijo el entrenador irguiéndose

"Eso Ash! Ve por ella! Ahora esta en camino al acuario y si te das prisa tal vez la alcances..."

Continuará...

Fin del capitulo! Winu, en realidad me quedo algo corto, verdad?n.nU…como sea, en el capitulo anterior dije que se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa, pero creo que esta tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo...n.nU

Agradezco sus reviews a:

**_MistyShrine:_ Muchas gracias por haber seguido mi fic hasta ahora, y bueno, no puedo poner aún más besos, pero prontó los habrá!**

**_Misty y Corsola: _Gracias por tu review y por apoyar mi fic! Ash ha dejado de estar confundido, pero...será capáz de decirle a Misty la verdad? Chan chan (tambores) bueno, espero que sigas el fic!**

**_julian manes: _Jaja, bueno, tal vez tengas razon, Ash necesitará un gran empujón y una enorme dosis de valor para atreverse a decirle a Misty lo que siente!En este capitulo Misty no aprecio mucho, pero el proximo capitulo tendrá un giro mayo n.n!**

**_leweline-hechizera: _Que bueno que te guste mi fic!y...bueno, aquí está la continuanción! n.n**

**_Yume Makino: _gracias por el animo! Ojala lo sigas leyendo!**

**_jImEnItA:_ amiga! Gracias por tu review y por haberme ayudado a corregir los detalles de mi fic, y sobretodo por haberme animado a publicarlo, ojala cuando entres al inter te des un tiempito para leer este nuevo capitulo!**

**_mini-misty: que bueno que te haya gustado tanto este fic! y cuando necesite ayuda no dudare en consultarte n.n gracias!_**

**_constanza: _aquí esta el cuarto capitulo! Espero que lo disfrutes!**

**_kclinda: _gracias por tu review y bueno…tal vez no debí hacerlos avanzar tan rápido, es que sin ese encuentro y sin ese beso en los primeros capítulos, no podía llevar a cabo la historia…digamos que…era necesario n.n**

**_AomeHb: _que bueno que te gusta el fic! Y bueno…los besos tendrán que esperar un poco…espero que lo leas hasta el final!**

**_k-la: _gracias por el review! Bueno, en realidad si fueron muchas las faltas:s que bien que te haya gustado el fic! Y en cuanto a la decisión de Ash, tendrás que leer los próximos capítulos para saber que pasara, ya que ni yo lo se! Yo solo dejo que mi imaginación vuele y los personajes hacen lo que quieren !n.nU**

**_  
_**


	5. Una…pequeña equivocación

Hallo! He regresado ahora con el capitulo cinco de esta historia, espero que la estén disfrutando. Me estoy demorando bastante últimamente entre cada capitulo….es que…entiéndanme! Estoy estudiando para aprobar el bimestre :S Winu, sin mas preámbulos, los dejo leer :D

"Dialogos"

'_Pensamientos'_

(N/A: Notas de la autora n.n)

Winu, ya no creo que haya necesidad de hacer el disclaimer n.nU

R&R

**Un mar de sentimientos**

Capitulo 5: Una…pequeña equivocación

Ash salio inmediatamente del gimnasio con destino al acuario, ahora si no podía esperar para decirle a Misty la verdad, estaba decidido. Cruzo las calles de ciudad celeste (azulona, o como la conozcan...), esquivando gente que iba apurada hacia diferentes direcciones, hasta llegar a un amplio centro de techo ovalado con la imagen de un enorme Wailord dibujada en la pared. Entro apresurado y buscó la conocida melena pelirroja de Misty. Al no encontrarla decidió darse un paseo por el lugar. Giró su mirada hacia la derecha y vio una vitrina en donde había algunos Corsolas jugando alegres, acompañados de unos cuantos Strayu y Starmie, los cuales giraban produciendo un efecto increíble en el agua. A la izquierda estaban unos Magikarp nadando mientras los Goldeen hacían su ataque supersónico hacia una piedra, lo cual lo hacia un espectáculo formidable gracias a los destellos que este emitía.

Siguió avanzando observando docenas de vitrinas, cientos de pokemon agua: Whiscash, Horsea, Barboach, Carvanha, Feebas, Sealeo, Vaporeon, Seadra, Relicanth, Seaking, Milotic, etc. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Estaba de espaldas, pero solo por el hechizante color de su cabello rojizo tenia la seguridad de que era ella…era curioso…no recordaba que llevara esa ropa…bueno, se debió haber cambiado, llenándose de valor se empezó a aproximar hacia la chica, bien, ya lo tenia preparado…se iba a aproximar y…

"Te amo"- dijo volteando a la chica por los hombros y mirando al piso

"Disculpa?"-respondió sorprendida

'…A_h! Un momento……Esa no es la voz de MI Misty…entonces_…'- Ash subió la mirada para darse cuenta de que la chica que lo miraba extrañada era una simple desconocida…

"Disculpa…yo…"- trato de excusarse Ash sumamente sonrojado

La chica lo observo por unos segundos para después lanzar una sonora carcajada la cual hizo que cientos de cabezas voltearan a verlos.

La risa de la chica provoco que Ash también comenzara a reír con agrado. La tensión que se sentía en el ambiente se fue alivianando poco a poco. La chica seguía riendo.

"jajaja…bueno, ya estuvo buena…jajaja, me has hecho pasar un buen rato eh! jaja…lo siento…como te llamas?"

"jeje, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, y soy un entrenador pokemon de pueblo Paleta!"- respondió Ash con su acostumbrada pose- "Y tu eres…"

"No sabes mi nombre? jaja, pues eso de decirle a una chica que no conoces que la amas esta un poco raro eh! Jajaja…ehh…lo siento…mi nombre es Miranda, yo también soy una entrenadora pokemon y vengo de ciudad Pewter"

"Enserio? Eso es grandioso! Que tipo pokemon entrenas?"

"Bueno…los que entreno principalmente son de vuelo…"

"genial! Tienes alguno aquí?"

"Mmmm…bueno..Si…te parece si mejor salimos para mostrártelo?"

"Esta bien"

-.-.-.-mientras tanto-.-.-.-

Una hermosa pelirroja ojiverde caminaba por las calles de ciudad celeste, cuando…

"Misty! MISTY! Espera!..."- una chica de cabello castaño claro, lacio y corto y ojos color zafiro la llamaba desde la distancia.

"Debbie! Que haces aquí?"

"Bueno, solo estaba caminando por ahí, y…bueno…como te vi decidí llamarte a ver si podíamos hacer algo juntas"

"Es una fabulosa idea!…estaba camino al acuario, pero…mmm… bueno, iré mañana!…bien, a donde vamos!"

"Mmmm…que te parece si vamos a Italo's? Ahí sirven los mejores helados que puedas haber probado en tu vida!"

"Genial, vamos!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando salieron Ash vio a la chica sacar una pokebola de su bolso.

"Ve! Masquerain!"- Un pequeño pokemon salio de la pokebola, estirando un par de hermosas alas las cuales parecían ojos, estas brillaban…se notaba que Miranda lo cuidaba

"Bien! Es un gran pokemon!...mmm…que otro tienes?" (N/A: supongo que nunca va a poder cambiar su afición hacia los pokemon n.nU)

"Mmmm…a ver… ah! Ya se!...Masquerain, regresa!...Swablu! ve!"- Ahora fue una pequeña bola azul con amplias y esponjosas alas blancas la que salio de la pokebola

"Es un lindo Swablu…recuerdo una vez en la que yo y mis amigos enseñamos a uno a volar…"

"Bien…también tengo a……Swablu, regresa!...Taillow, sal ahora!"- Un ave de color oscuro, de rostro rojo y pecho blanco alzo vuelo para después regresar al suelo casi rozando, en un movimiento liso y suave.

"Genial! Tienes un Taillow! Sabes? Yo tenia uno, pero evoluciono en Swellow!...Swellow, yo te elijo!- La conocida ave de Ash, muy parecida a la anterior izó vuelo para después regresar para posarse sobre el hombro del chico.

"Eso es grandioso!"

"Quieres tener una batalla conmigo de uno contra uno? Tu Taillow contra mi Swellow!"

"Mmmm…buen intento chico…lo siento, pero no! tengo que guardar energías para mi duelo en el gimnasio!"

"V…Vas a pelear en el gimnasio?"- De repente Ash se sintió aturdido al pensar una vez mas en la líder del gimnasio, por la cual solo había podido dormir una hora y media esa noche.

"Mmmm…bueno…creo que esa es la única forma de obtener una medalla, verdad?...oye…estas escuchándome?...Ash? Estas ahí?"

"Ah! Ah, si, lo siento, solo estaba…pensando…"

"Bueno, vale!…oye…desde hace mucho que me muero de ganas por un helado! Quieres ir a comer uno?"

"Mmmm…esta bien, vamos!"

"Bien…nos sentamos aquí?"

"Mmmm…no lo se, nunca me ha gustado sentarme cerca de la caja…"- dijo Misty un poco apenaba, la verdad era que le incomodaba mucho tener que escuchar los pedidos de todos y sus reclamos cuando no les llegaba la comida a tiempo.

"Bah! Esas son tonterías Mist, además, es el único sitio que queda aparte del que esta al costado de la puerta, acaso te quieres sentar ahí?"

"Ayyy…- otra mala opción…odiaba que todos los que pasaban por enfrente de la puerta la vieran comer- Bueno, esta bien, al costado de la caja…"

Se pararon a pedir su orden.

"Señoritas, que desean?"- les pregunto un cajero muy bien parecido.

"Yo…yo…yo quiero cajero"- Dijo Debbie algo embobada

"Disculpe?"

"Digo…quiero un helado de tres bolas sabor Venecia, limón y fresa con mucho fosh, por favor…"

"Y usted madame?"

"Mmmm…que es lo que contiene el especial?"

"El especial es un helado en copa, con cuatro bolas de los sabores que usted elija, un waffle y Marrasquino"

"Oh, bueno, déme ese por favor"

Con sus ordenes ya pedidas las chicas se sentaron a la mesa esperando. De repente Misty diviso a un chico de polo negro, pantalones Jean y gorra de la liga pokemon acercarse a la caja.

"Ash?"

"Eh! Misty!"- dijo el chico abriendo los ojos de sobremanera

"Hola! Que haces aquí? No te quieres sentar con nosotras?"

"Este…yo…si!...digo…no…digo…ayy…"

"Oye Ash! Sabes que? Pensándolo mejor no quiero el súper especial, solo el especial, porque…"- la chica se detuvo al percibir la incómoda atmósfera que había provocado.

"Ah…estas con compañía…"- dijo Misty con una expresión entre triste y molesta.

"No, Misty, espera, te puedo explicar…"

"No! No tienes porque explicármelo…no eres nada mío…"

"Pero…"

"Como dijeron Mayzee y Melody hace mas o menos tres o cuatro años, no soy ni tu prima, ni tu mami, ni tu NOVIA –acentuó la palabra novia- para estarte pidiendo explicaciones de lo que haces o entrometerme en tus asuntos personales…como dije una vez…_solo soy tu…asesora…_"- dijo esto ultimo agachando la cabeza y saliendo de Italo's, dejando a Ash en estado de shock.

"Ehhh…dije algo malo?"- pregunto Miranda

Ash no respondió, solo atino a mirar a Debbie. Esta le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Unos minutos después se ve a un chico de polo negro y gorra salir de una gran heladería.

"Ash! Espera!"- Una chica de pelo rojizo lo llama sin conseguir llamar su atención.

"No, déjalo ir…"- La detiene una ojiazul de cabello castaño claro.

Ash mueve su cabeza para ambos lados en busca de su objetivo, pero al no encontrarlo sigue en línea recta aun buscándolo en el camino, atento a cualquier rastro que pueda servir para encontrar a la chica que tanto anhela.

Después de buscar sin éxito, el entrenador decide regresar al gimnasio pensando que tal vez ya haya regresado.

Llego al cuarto y se extraño al notar la ausencia de su amigo, bueno, mejor para el, no le agradaba la idea de tener compañía en ese momento.

'_Tonto, tonto, tonto'_- ese pensamiento se paseaba por la cabeza del chico sin poder sacarlo- '_Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, tenias que arruinarlo! Ahora Misty nunca me perdonara! Quizás algún día me perdone, pero…que pasa si ese día es demasiado tarde?…que pasa si decide hacerle caso a ese tal Dylan? No Ash, no pienses en eso, lo vas a lograr, vas a ver, y todo se va a solucionar…no! Ahora si lo arruinaste…pero siempre hay una solución…_'- Una batalla entre dos partes de su mente se armaba, lo cual lo confundía aún más.

'_Siempre hay una solución…bueno, pues no ahora, ahora si la cagaste…no es cierto, ella te perdonará, te perdonará como siempre lo hace…pro las cosas ya nunca mas serán iguales…_'

"YA SALGAN DE MI CABEZA!" – grito el chico desesperado, no sabia que hacer…estaba enloqueciendo…se echo a llorar… todo esto había pasado solo por venir a ciudad celeste, el sabia que no debía hacerlo, porque no fue inmediatamente a comprar un boleto de regreso al enterarse de cual era su destino?...el sabia porque…

'_Porque yo quería verla, por eso…'_

Se seco las lagrimas rebeldes que se le habían escapado… salió del cuarto y empezó a pasear por todo el gimnasio. Sin saber como, llego a la piscina. El ambiente que creaba el reflejo del agua en todo el lugar lo envolvió en una sensación confortante. Levanto la mirada al sentir el ruido del agua moviéndose, como si alguien más estuviera en el lugar.

Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa, sentada en el borde de la piscina, con los pies sumergidos dentro de esta, su tez blanca estaba adornada por sus cabellos rojos. Llevaba puesto un bikini color rojo oscuro, casi guinda.

Giro su cabeza penetrándolo con sus verdes ojos.

Ash abrió su boca para decir algo…las palabras no le salían…

"Que haces aquí?"- dijo ella en el mismo tono con el que había hablado antes de irse de la heladería, volviendo su cabeza hacia el agua.

"Yo…yo…Misty…yo…"

Continuará…

Holaaaa! Jeje, winu, aquí esta el quinto capitulo!...la verdad…al principio solo pensaba que este fic tuviera 3 capítulos, pero ya ven…me ganó la tentación de hacerlo mas largo xD…

Winu, en primer lugar quiero disculparme si hay algunas fallas ortográficas en cuanto a las tildes…es que como tengo un nuevo CPU que trajo el novio de mi hermana desde Canadá, no se como ponerle tilde a las palabras…jeje

Y winu…que mas…este capitulo me salio un poco dramatico! Jeje, bueno…digamos que no estoy en muy buenas épocas, ya que tengo algunos problemitas que ojola con el tiempo se resuelvan jeje, pero bueno! Ahora vamos con los agradecimientos n.n

Gracias por sus reviews:

_**julian manes: gracias por tus reviews, he visto que me estas dejando uno en cada capitulo y te agradezco mucho eso, ya que me es de gran apoyo! **_

_**Kclinda: gracias por haberte tomado un poco de tu tiempo para haberme dejado ese corto pero significante review! Y que bueno que te este gustando mas asi! Jeje, espero que lo continues!**_

**_Kla: jaja, que bueno que tu compu ya se haya arreglado! Y gracias por tu comentario y por las felicitaciones! Jeje, y bueno, ya vez, no se puede hacer nada! Parece que siempre será un cobarde verdad? Jeje, bueno, espero que por fin se decida a decírselo en el siguiente capitulo! Como te habrás dado cuenta, ni yo se lo que va a pasar xD_**

**_Taofa: Gracias por tu review, aunque estuvo cortito, me gusto mucho! Y bueno…nunca me había puesto a pensar que haría yo en su situación n.n _**

Cualquier comentario, ya sea bueno o malo, es bienvenido, ya que las criticas sirven para mejorar! Que opinan de mi fic? Para decirmelo solo dejen su review presionando en 'go' al costado de donde dice 'submit review' n.n

UrPi-ChAn


	6. Déjate ver…

Holazzz a todos!! Weeno regreso con el capitulo 6 después de 2 años… 2 añoss!!!! Mátenme!! Golpéenme!! ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo? TT-TT (me sobreexplotan en el cole :S) weeeno mas adelante les explicare porque es que he demorado tanto S por ahora solo disfruten del nuevo capitulo! )

**WARNING LIME!**: sisisi exacto…hay un pequeño lime )

"Dialogos"

'_Pensamientos'_

(N/A: Notas de la autora n.n)

Disclaimer una vez mas? Naah, ¿para que? Creo que ya quedo bastante claro que pokemon no me pertenece /

R&R )

**Un mar de sentimientos**

Capitulo 6: Déjate ver…

"Yo…yo…Misty…yo…"

"Tu, tu, Ash, tu que?" – Respondió la pelirroja sarcásticamente

"Yo…creo que…será mejor que…me vaya" – dijo Ash bajando la mirada al notar que la chica no estaba de muy buen humor.

"Si, claro, puedes irte...anda a buscar a tu AMIGUITA…" – dijo Misty enfatizando la palabra 'amiguita'…así que eso era, eh?

"Misty, no hay nada entre Miran..."

"Tu no tienes que darme explicaciones…" – lo interrumpió la líder del gimnasio, parándose con propósito de irse, pero cierto chico no se lo permitió bloqueando la puerta.

"Dejame en paz…" dijo Misty despacio y con la voz quebrada, mirando hacia el piso.

"Pero…porque te pones asi??"

Era cierto...por que se ponia asi?- "Yo…yo…." – Ahora si que la chica no sabia que decir…estaba totalmente atrapada.

Ash observaba a la muchacha, la cual estaba un poco sonrojada… ¿acaso seria que…?….no, no podía ser. El entrenador deseaba que ese momento nunca acabara, se veía tan hermosa así, con las mejillas encendidas. Es impresionante como puedes disfrutar tanto de una persona con tan solo mirarla.

"Que rayos…"

Entonces paso algo que Ash no se esperaba. La pelirroja levanto la cabeza repentinamente, volteando hacia el agua y corrió directamente a esta, dándose un pulcro clavado cuyo aterrizaje fue perfecto, tan impecable como una flecha que penetra.

Pasaban los segundos y Misty aun no salía a la superficie. Esto preocupo un poco al chico, haciendo que se acercara al borde y se pusiera en cuclillas, mirando hacia el fondo.

"Misty…estas ahí?...vamos, sal!... O voy a empezar a preocuparme…Misty?"

De repente la chica saco la mitad del cuerpo solo para estirar los brazos y jalar a Ash hacia el agua, provocando que este cayera sin remedio alguno de mojarse completamente…

"Hey! Eso no se vale! Eres una tramposa!!"

Y así, entre risas y juegos, empezó una guerra de agua, en la cual el batallón Misty llevaba la ventaja al tener mayor habilidad en esta.

El problema anterior había quedado completamente opacado en un intento de revivir su infancia. Era primera vez en tanto tiempo que se divertían tanto, a tal punto que hasta habían olvidado que Ash seguía con su ropa puesta. El entrenador trataba de atrapar a la líder de gimnasio, mientras esta lo esquivaba fácilmente.

De repente la pelirroja sintió como, con un tirón del agua, el nudo superior de su bikini se desajustaba, entonces desaceleró un poco, dándole oportunidad a Ash de atraparla.

"A...Ash...suéltame por favor"- dijo la muchacha algo sonrojada entre los brazos del entrenador.

"No señorita, ya la atrapé...ahora esta bajo mis dominios"- dijo el muchacho.

"Es que tu no entiendes….enserio necesito que me sueltes!"-dijo Misty sonrojándose un poco.

Ash la contemplaba……….ya no escuchaba lo que ella decía…En realidad era tan hermosa…su mirada se fijo en sus ojos. Ese tono tan extraño que le daba color a su vida. Luego esta bajo hacia sus labios…'_si tan solo pudiera probarlos una vez mas_…'

Lentamente y casi sin darse cuenta Ash había acercado su rostro al de la pelirroja, y sus labios estaban a una distancia peligrosamente corta.

"Ash…"Dijo la chica mientras sentía sus mejillas hervir

Ash poso un dedo sobre esos labios rosados y suaves – "Shhh…no lo arruines"- dijo mientras anulaba la distancia entre ellos dos.

Misty no procesaba aun lo que estaba sucediendo. Sorprendida y con los ojos aun abiertos observo la cercanía del rostro de Ash. Ok…no era un adonis, pero le gustaba como se veía así…tan cerca, y con los ojos cerrados.

De repente la pelirroja rodeo el cuello del entrenador con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo a ese beso que, habría que admitirlo, había estado ansiosa por recibir desde hace mucho tiempo.

El nudo del bikini de la chica lentamente se desajustaba más y mas, para luego sentir como las tiras libres caían resbalándose por sus hombros.

Misty al sentir este roce recordó lo que estaba pasando e inmediatamente intentó separarse de Ash, lo cual este no permitió, aprisionando más la cintura de la chica.

La pelirroja sentía que iba a morir, aunque no estaba muy segura de que…si de vergüenza al momento que esas tiras llegaran a caer… o si de emoción y sorpresa por el gesto del muchacho.

Tras un interesante debate entre razón y corazón decidió que lo mejor seria amarrar las tiras.

Empujó al pelinegro un poco para que así entendiera que quería que la suelte. Este al darse cuenta de la pequeña resistencia de la muchacha separo sus labios de los de ella y la miro a los ojos con una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y algo de molestia en su rostro. La chica solo pudo bajar la mirada apenada y sonrojarse, llevando sus manos inmediatamente hacia las tiras sueltas.

Ash, al darse cuenta de esto, lo entendió todo. Sonrió con ternura y acerco su rostro al cuello de la chica, besando cada centímetro de este. Las piernas de Misty temblaron al sentir estas caricias, y solo atinó a morderse el labio inferior. Sus manos había dejado de atar…se habían quedado de piedra.

Entonces Ash acercó su boca al oído de la chica.

"Dejalo caer…" – Le susurra mientras le toma las manos y las aleja de las tiras. Misty sentía que su rostro se incendiaria en cualquier momento. – "Vamos…déjate ver… ¿De que te avergüenzas?...si eres tan hermosa…"

Ella no necesitó más. Con una mano acaricio la mejilla de Ash, mientras la otra la poso en la nuca del entrenador. Este le sonrió calidamente y se acerco para besarla una vez más.

Un beso tierno, calmado, delicado… El pelinegro daba un ligero uso de su lengua, al cual la chica respondía gustosa.

¿En que momento había desaparecido la gorra de Ash? Eso no importaba mucho. Las manos del chico acariciaban la espalda de la muchacha. En un momento estas se toparon con el nudo a media espalda que aun sostenía el bikini de la pelirroja. Con sus dedos jugó por un rato con el nudo, mientras sentía como el cabello de la muchacha le hacia cosquillas en la mano.

El entrenador separa sus labios de los de Misty y apoya su frente en la de ella, mirándola a los ojos, a mismo tiempo que da un pequeño tirón del nudo, pero se detiene.

Observa de manera interrogante los orbes verdes de la pelirroja. Esta solo le sonríe, bastante sonrojada, le toma el rostro con sus dos manos y lo acerca a ella.

Sumergidos en un nuevo beso, Ash termina de soltar el nudo. Poco a poco el bikini se desliza hasta que se puede ver la prenda roja flotando sobre la superficie de la piscina y alejándose cada vez más de la pareja.

Ahora el entrenador acariciaba la espalda de la muchacha con libertad, escuchaba como la respiración de la chica se agitaba poco a poco, provocando la aceleración de la suya misma.

Algo nervioso llevo sus manos hacia el vientre de la chica, para despues subir lentamente hasta encontrar sus senos, tocándolos pausadamente, a lo que Misty dio un respingo.

Ash libero los labios de la pelirroja para hacer un camino de besos hasta su cuello, donde empezó a lamer, besar y dar leves mordidas, mientras sus manos masajeaban calmamente sus pechos, presionando con los pulgares sus pezones.

En este punto Misty ya no podía evitar gemir un poco… ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Si sus padres se enteraran… ¡Que mas daba! Sus padres no estaban con ella…pero… ¿Qué pasaría despues?... ¡bah! el despues para despues…Dios…eso se sentía tan extrañamente bien…

La muchacha tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, lo cual le dio mas libertad a Ash para explorara su cuello. Cuando estuvo saciado siguió el mismo camino de besos de vuelta hacia la boca de la ojiverde. Dejo de centrar la atención de sus manos en los senos de Misty, para devolverlos a su cintura y rodearla completamente. Mordió un poco el labio inferior de la muchacha y con pequeños besos llego nuevamente a su oído y mordió levemente el lóbulo. Misty tembló ante esta caricia.

"Te amo" – se escucho un susurro.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente… su imaginación le estaba haciendo malas jugadas.

"Te amo"- Lo repitió. Pensó que seria difícil decirlo. Pero le gusto como sonó. Lo repitió nuevamente – "Te amo" – Se sentía tan bien al decirlo – "Te amo" - ….tal vez seria necesario repetirlo una vez mas… - "Te amo…tanto…" – dijo una ultima vez.

Su corazón latía rápidamente…si eso era un sueño… ¡Pobre de quien se atreviera a despertarla!

Ash coloco su rostro frente al de ella. Apoyo su frente en la suya y continuo – "Eres la única que hace que mi corazón lata de esta manera en que lo hace…" – Tomo una de las manos de la chica y la coloco sobre la parte izquierda de su pecho – "Eres la única que me hace sentir este…mar de sentimientos…"

Muy bien…ya todo estaba dicho…miro a la pelirroja. Se veía bastante sorprendida…al parecer no se esperaba eso. Vio como esta se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada apenada, para inmediatamente desenredar sus manos de alrededor del cuello del entrenador y llevarlas a su propio busto para cubrirse.

"Ash…yo…" – no parecía ordenarse para saber que decir – "…yo…"

El no quería obligarla a nada, despues de todo, el había ocasionado todo ese embrollo desde el principio.

Ash poso suavemente su dedo índice sobre los labios aun calidos de la chica – "No importa…me dirás lo que quieras decirme cuando te sientas lista…" – dijo soltando a la chica y nadando alrededor de la piscina para recoger su gorra y el top de Misty. Regreso hacia ella y le dio el top.

"Y…perdóname por lo de hace unos minutos…solo…me deje llevar… perdóname…" – dijo saliendo de la piscina y caminando lentamente hacia la entrada.

'_¡¡¡¿Que hacessss?!!! ¡¡¡¿Por__ que no lo detienes?!!! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡¡¡Haz algooo, se esta yendo!!! ¡Díselo de una vez! ¿Que haces que no te mueves estuuupida?!!!' _– su cabeza le decía a gritos, mas su cuerpo no le respondía.

"Ash…" – susurro viendo como el muchacho atravesaba la puerta y se perdía de vista.

**Continuará… **

Weeeno hasta ahí los dejo! ) lo see es cortito pero he estado demasiado tiempo en vigilia por trabajos, proyectos, lo de la Cia de JA y ya casi no me queda imaginación por todo el sueño que tengo, pero prometo actualizar pronto nn

Yo, urpi-chan, en total uso de mis facultades me comprometo a actualizar el próximo capitulo en un lapso de tiempo de no mas de un año uU

…esta bien…en los próximos 6 meses uU )

Ok!...lo mas pronto que pueda uU )

Pero weeeno que mas da, total ya el miércoles termino bimestrales y entro a vacas )

WOHOOOOO!! NO JALE MATEE! D

Lo siento, lo siento…pekeño lapsus flikiti uU

La verdad es que por un momento se me ocurrió no actualizarlo mas y abandonar la historia, ya que la empecé cuando tenia 11…la publiqué cuando tenia 12 creo -.-' y… no see… ahora que la leo no se como continuarla…las ideas que tenia en ese entonces dejan de gustarme…y weeno ustedes entienden uU

Pero dijee 'nooo' asi que aunque sea auto-esclavizándome la terminare )

Una vez mas perdón por las fallas ortográficas…la misma razón de antes uU

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Ahora me voy con los agradecimientos por los reviews.

_**Gloomy Suicide: **__**jajaja muy freaky tu review xD! Me encanto! Esta bien, lo continuare, pero no me comas o.O' que bueno que te haya gustado! Y aquí esta la conti a sus ordenes uU )**_

_**Ziu: Reviews tan pequeños y lindos como el tuyo me dan ánimos a seguirla )**_

_**Kclinda: me siento comprendida ) graziaz!! Enseriooo a mi también me gustaría saber que mas hay en mi cabeza s porque tengo que cavar cada vez que kiero un nuevo capitulo -.-' realmente los exámenes son el peor invento de la historia uU**_

_**Julian manes: jajaja xD si! Se dio en noviembree!! Y ahora es en diciembre! (de después de dos años! -.-') pero que importa! Dejémoslo en que simplemente fue en diciembre ) espero ver alguna nueva creación tuya pronto!**_

_**GiGi – MistyShrine: Lo sientooo lo sientoo!! ( demore un poquito bastante S pero NO VOLVERA A PASAR! Lo prometo uU**_

_**Zilia K: Graziaz por tu review! Enserio me gusto mucho! Si llegas a leer este capi me gustaría que me dejes tu opinión para saber que piensas ) No! Las cosas no han sido explicadas…pero si olvidadas ) weno por lo menos por ahora uU. Respecto a mis problemas… si! Ya están resueltos! ) y me siento mas tranquila ) graziaz por la preocupación!**_

_**Sumi Lys: De nada!! o ciertooo no te he dejado al ultimo capitulo!! Pero de hecho que ya lo lei!! Me encanto!! Haber cuando sales con una nueva creación ) y si…Ashy boy siempre queda como idiota uU pero esta vez me compadecí un poco de el y quise ponerlo algo mas maduro )**_

_**Giosseppe: jajajajaja! Gracias…creo xD…este…si pues!! En las vacaciones uU ) igual gracias por tu review monstruo xD uU dun worry! aquí todo es aceptado x)**_

_**fbla: Me honra ser la autora del primer fic de poke que lees ) enserio! y que bueno que te haya gustado tanto )…si! Lo de baño fue realmente idiota! uU' pero así le da a nuestro querido Ashy boy uU**_

_**chikpokr1: Si! Debe sufrir por haber dejado ir a Misty así como así en el anime uU pero weeno xD dejare mis resentimientos personales para otro momento ) gracias por tu review! Espero que si has leído este capi te haya gustado igual que los demás.**_

_**Dan WG: Oyee donde andas tu que ya casi no hablamos? S! por lo menos espero que te dignes a dejarme un review!! uU xD naa mentiraa! Solo recuerda ziempre tomar yogurt uU**_

_**Fiorita: weeeno ya te agradecí por tu review pero lo haré de nuevo!! )aki tienez el siguiente capii para que lo leas ) se que este tipo de situaciones **_

_**no son de tus favoritas S pero en verdad me gustaría saber tu opinión )**_

_**nataly: jajajaja nooo!! Espero haber llegado a tiempoo!! S los próximos vendrán mas rápido! Lo prometo!! )**_

_**Katy Waterflower:**__** A pesar de todo pude entender tu review ) aki tienes el siguiente capitulo! Y gracias por darte un tiempito para leerlo, tomando en cuenta que esta en español )**_

_**ChikPoke: Wenoo…terminarlo realmente no se cuando :S pero como ya lo dije antes en mi juramento subiré pronto los siguientes capítulos uU )**_

_**Midori-Chun-Li: Comicos? o enserio? ) wii! xD no me habia puesto a pensar en eso :S weeeno este no tiene partes comicas S últimamente estoy muy aguafiestas uU no se que me ocurre… -.-' …pero en fiinnn ) gracias por tu review!**_

_**Nadia: jajajaj si y a mi me encanta ponérselas de cuadritos ) (6) muajaja…ejem ejem.. uU como iba diciendo… gracias por tu review )**_

Weeeno y decirles a todos que sigan leyendo! Y que dejar reviews es gratis D! (nooo no es ninguna indirecta uU xD)

Ya sabess que cualquier cosita (ya sea comentario, opinión, duda o tomatazo -.-') pueden decirmelo en un review! ) Y nuevamente gracias por leer este fic!

Kisses a todos )

UrPi-ChAn ;D


End file.
